


Log in

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [37]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Major injuries, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-10
Updated: 2009-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: After a fight with Mirage and Trailbreaker, Hound is seriously injured.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Trailbreaker / Hound / in need of repairs  
> Notes: this damned thing woke me up at six thirty in the morning demanding to be written--after it had promised me a lovely night's sleep! so i was up writing for two and a half hours before i got to a point where i could put it down and go back to sleep. despite that, i'm pleased with the overall results.
> 
> notes2: dedicated to , without whom i would never have--in a billion years--taken their relationship in this direction.

“Oh, Primus, Hound. Just hold on.”

Trailbreaker knelt down next to his friend and lover, force fields narrowed down to their tightest in a desperate bid to keep the other mech together. The ground around them was saturated with energon, coolant and other things he wasn’t able to identify and broken, mangled parts of Hound were strewn everywhere. He wanted to touch the other mech, to give him some kind of comfort and reassure him that he wasn’t alone, but he was terrified that he would hurt Hound more if he did.

“Mi…raj?” the tracker asked in a broken voice.

Primus! How was Hound even still online? “He went for Ratchet. We couldn’t move you without making the damage worse.”

“’M… sorry, Breaker. Was…so…stupid.”

It had been stupid for the tracker to run off alone after their fight. It had been equally stupid for them to let him go out alone after their fight, no matter how much being out in the wilderness made him feel better. It had been a stupid fight, too; Trailbreaker and Mirage couldn’t even remember what it had been about after Hound had stormed off.

“’M… sorry…” Hound repeated.

“We forgive you,” Breaker told him. “We forgave you before the door finished closing behind you.”

A relieved expression crossed Hound’s face. “I forgive… you… too. Love… you.”

This was not the kind of setting he had wanted to bring those words out of the tracker. Trailbreaker had always been upfront about how he felt about Hound and Mirage, but neither of them had ever said the words back to him. The phrase felt tainted now, the emotional connotations clouded by pain—and possibly by deactivation.

Trailbreaker thought his spark would go out when he replied. “Love you, too.”

Hound smiled as he finally fell offline. Breaker watched in tense silence, waiting for his lover to fade to grey. Minutes stretched into eternity as he waited for Mirage to come back with Ratchet, and he prayed that the deep green wouldn’t fade from his sight until then.

He was vaguely aware of the roar of jet engines over head sometime later. He ignored them and kept himself focused on the force fields that were holding Hound together. A moment later, a pair of white legs dropped into the much on the other side of the tracker.

Trailbreaker glanced up into Ratchet’s troubled face. “I… we didn’t know what else to do when we found him. He was falling apart…”

Ratchet reached out and grabbed his hand. “You did right. He’s still alive because of you. I’m going to need those force fields of yours to keep him that way, though.”

“Anything you need.”

The medic nodded and began pulling out the tools he would need to work on Hound. Mirage knelt down next to him and curled into his side, both seeking and giving comfort. Trailbreaker wrapped one arm around the spy and held him close.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hound was warm when he came back online. He also wasn’t hurting and his fuel tanks weren’t reading at critical levels and falling. There were no system errors flashing across his displays and he could hear the faint strains of classical music from somewhere far away.

Since this was a complete reversal of the last physical state he could remember, he figured that he was either in the Matrix or in Medbay. He onlined his optics and confirmed that he was in Ratchet’s medbay—which didn’t surprise him; he didn’t think that the Matrix would have Mozart playing in the background.

The tracker looked around the medbay, hoping to spot Ratchet so that he could find out his status. He was feeling a little too good right now, and he had a feeling the medic had sedated him or deactivated a goodly portion of his sensors. Hound was disappointed when he spotted Ratchet slumped in a nearby chair, obviously deeply in recharge.

Hound’s suspicions about his sensors being deactivated were confirmed when he saw Mirage. The spy was snuggled up next to him on the berth, also in recharge, and he couldn’t so much as feel the body heat coming off the other’s frame. He took a moment to just watch his lover recharge, content with being alive to enjoy the sight.

When he heard the door open, Hound shifted his gaze. Trailbreaker gave him a smile as he stepped inside, carrying three cubes of energon.

“Looks like Ratchet’s estimate was pretty close. I would have been here when you came back online, but Bluestreak caught me in the hallway.” The strategist set a cube next to Ratchet before continuing to Hound’s berth. “How do feel?”

“Pretty good.” Primus, his voice sounded like it had been sandblasted. “Which means I must still be in pretty bad shape.”

Trailbreaker nodded. “Wheeljack called your sedative the really good stuff. Ratchet said you won’t be feeling anything at all for a day or two.”

“What about you?” Hound asked. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I was running my force field generators for two days straight. Which I was.” The black mech stopped next to the berth. He set one energon cube on the floor, and then gestured toward Hound with the other. “You’re going to need some help refueling.”

“Sure. But you didn’t really answer my question.”

Trailbreaker slid an arm under the green mech’s shoulders and lifted him into a sitting position. Then he carefully tipped the remaining energon cube to Hound’s lip components. When he was sure his lover was drinking without any difficulties, he replied. “I’m tired, so’s Mirage. We were up for two days with Ratchet keeping you alive. I’d much rather be in recharge right now, too, but one of us needed to be online when you woke up.”

When Breaker lowered the cube, Hound nodded slightly. “Have you refueled yet?”

“Yeah. Had a cube with Jazz and Prowl earlier.”

“Then pull another berth over next to this one so we can recharge together.”

Trailbreaker grinned. He moved Mirage’s energon cube a safe distance from the berth, then did as Hound suggested.

“Love you,” he said as he snuggled up next to the tracker.

Hound didn’t think he would ever get tired of hearing that—or saying it back. “Love you too.”


End file.
